Zombie Baby: Prequel
by JuJuB7
Summary: Prequel to Zombie Baby. Events that took place before Liv ended up pregnant with her and Blaine's daughter, Honey. Read Zombie Baby first, if you haven't already.
1. Chapter 1

**Liv/Blaine Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is a prequel to my other story, Zombie Baby which is now finished. I suggest you read that story before you read this one. But then again you don't have to. Enjoy, this story. -WritingGurl202**

 **FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY BEFORE:**

 **This is an edited version of this story. Some things have been**

 **changed. So I suggest you read this story.**

* * *

Chapter One: Reconnected & Disappointment

Liv is standing by the fridge, eating brains of course. Not paying attention to anything around her, consumed in her own world. So much that she doesn't see Blaine walk in. He walks over to her and puts a bottle of whiskey onto the counter. She comes out her world when she hears the whiskey bottle make contact with the table. She looks at the bottle then up at Blaine.

"What's this?" Liv asks, in an almost whisper.

"A bottle of whiskey." Blaine says. "Thought you could use it."

"We're not friends." Liv coldly states.

"Listen, Moore, I know that we're not friends, after all I am the one who turned you into a zombie." Blaine states. "But I thought maybe we could learn to be friends. This is just a small act to going in that direction. I really want you to forgive me. I just hope you will."

"Forgive you for turning me into a zombie." Liv whispers.

"Everything ok?" Blaine asks.

"I'm fine." Liv snaps.

"Really because you seem really upset. Was it something I did? Or you just tired of having this for a job." Blaine says, twirling his finger around implying about the morgue.

"I'm fine." Liv repeats.

"Come on, Moore." Blaine says while moving some hair out of her face. "You know you can tell me anything. I'm a great listener… And a great kisser, in case you wanted to know."

"Why would I tell you anything." Liv snaps.. "We're enemies remember. Besides it doesn't matter nothing can be done. I'm just going to be the sad, miserable person for the rest of my undead life."

"Well, something seems to be really bothering you. I mean, you don't seem like the person who would be sad and miserable for the rest of their _undead_ life unless something had to do with a certain person named Major." Blaine says.

Liv quickly looks away, a stray tear slides down her cheek. Blaine takes notice of the tear and wipes it away, he then cups her cheek and gently rubs her cheek with his thumb. Liv does something unexpected, she thens into his touch.

"What happened between you and Major?" Blaine asks.

"He, um, he got his girlfriend pregnant." Liv whispers.

"Oh, who is his girlfriend?" Blaine asks.

"Peyton. Peyton his girlfriend." Liv says.

"Isn't Peyton your best friend?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah." Liv says. "At least she was."

"She didn't tell you that she was seeing Major, did she." Blaine says.

"She said that only hooked up once which resulted in a pregnancy and, of course, Major feels responsible to take care of his child and the mother of his child. But I think that they were seeing each other and this wasn't just a one time hook up." Liv says.

"That must suck." Blaine says.

"Thank you for pointing that out." Liv snaps.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Blaine says.

"Yeah, nothing will make me feel better." Liv says. "Ravi has already tired. I'm just going to have to embrace the fact that Major has moved on with his life and I have to do the same. Guess that's life for ya."

"Certainly, he hasn't tried everything." Blaine says.

"What do you have in mind?" Liv asks.

"Go on a date with me tonight." Blaine says. "My treat."

"A date?" Liv asks.

"As friends… And if you want, more than friends." Blaine says.

"Oh, right, as friends." Liv says. "Well, alright. Pick me up at my house at eight."

"Ok, great." Blaine says. "I'll see you at eight."

Blaine smiles then leaves. Liv is left standing there, smiling.

"Or more than friends," Liv says to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Liv/Blaine Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is a prequel to my other story, Zombie Baby which is now finished. I suggest you read that story before you read this one. But then again you don't have to. Enjoy, this story. -WritingGurl202**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _A date?" Liv asks._

" _As friends… And if you want, more than friends." Blaine says._

" _Oh, right, as friends," Liv says. "Well, alright. Pick me up at my house at eight."_

" _Ok, great," Blaine says. "I'll see you at eight."_

 _Blaine smiles then leaves. Liv is left standing there, smiling._

" _Or more than friends," Liv says to herself._

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Start Of A "Friend" Date**

Liv is standing in her apartment, looking at her outfit in the floor length mirror. She's wearing a simple white colored dress and a pair of tan high heels. She can't believe she's gotten this dressed up for a date with a "friend." A knock disturbs her thoughts, she grabs her purse, walks to the door then opens it. Standing there is Blaine, in black dress up pants, blue dress up shirt, black dress up shoes, and to top it off a suit jacket, with a bouquet of roses.

"Wow," Blaine says. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Liv says. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Thanks," Blaine says. "Uh, these are for you."

"Thanks," Liv says, taking the roses from Blaine. "Why don't you come on in so I can put these in some water."

"Alright," Blaine says.

Blaine walks into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Liv walks into the kitchen and Blaine does the same. He watches as she fills as the vase with water and places the roses into the vase. Liv finishes with the flowers but doesn't turn around. Hearing her sniffle, Blaine makes his way over to Liv and places his hands gently on her shoulder.

"Come on, stop thinking about that. Let's go." Blaine whispers.

"Yeah, okay, let's go." Liv whispers.

Liv turns with Blaine's hands still on her shoulders. Blaine can see the tears on her cheeks. He moves his hands from her shoulders to her cheek where he wipes her tears away with his thumbs.

"Since when did you have such a soft side? You were never like this," Liv quietly says.

"I guess deep down I have a soft side that you just bring out. I don't remember the last time I was this kind to someone. I know that's a terrible thing to say, but it's true, I'm not a nice person," Blaine says.

"I think you can be a nice person. I just think you've been hurt too many times and that nice side buried himself away." Liv says.

"You're digging him out," Blaine whispers.

"Maybe… Let's get out of here," Liv says.

"Alright," Blaine says.

Blaine and Liv leave the apartment. Blaine leads Liv to his car and helps into the passenger side. He closes the door and walks over to the driver's side and climbs in, closing his door as well.

"So, Mr. DeBeers, where are we going tonight?" Liv asks.

"Tonight's a night full of surprises, love," Blaine says. "Tonight we're going to enjoy life as well as we can as zombies. So buckle up and enjoy the ride."

"Well, okay, Mr. DeBeers," Liv says buckling up. "Tonight we party."

"That's the spirit," Blaine says.

Blaine starts the car and begins driving away from Liv's apartment building. For the first five minutes, both Blaine and Liv are silent. Liv is staring out the window. Blaine, of course, is driving but often glances over at Liv. In a leap of faith and because Blaine can tell Liv is thinking about her ex. fiance' and best friend, he places his hand on Liv's knee. In a surprise turn of events, Liv places her hand over Blaine's. He gives her a gentle squeeze.

"Everything is going to be alright," Blaine says.

"How do you know?" Liv asks.

"I don't," Blaine says. "But for now you're just gonna have to trust me."

"You know, that's really hard to do," Liv says. "After all you did turn me into a zombie."

"You know, that might have been one of the best things I ever did," Blaine says.

Liv smiles which makes Blaine smile. Blaine lifts Liv's hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles then returns her hand to her knee. Liv looks out the window and smiles. This night is going to be good.

* * *

 **Updated Chapter 2!**

 **I will be updating the other chapters as well as in the next couple weeks.**

 **So, enjoy the new chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Liv/Blaine Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is a prequel to my other story, Zombie Baby which is now finished. I suggest you read that story before you read this one. But then again you don't have to. Enjoy, this story. -WritingGurl202**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"Everything is going to be_ alright, _" Blaine says._

 _"How do you know?" Liv asks._

 _"I_ don't, _" Blaine says. "But for now you're just gonna have to trust me."_

 _"You know, that's really hard to_ do, _" Liv says. "After all you did turn me into a zombie."_

 _"You know, that might have been one of the best things I ever_ did, _" Blaine says._

 _Liv smiles which makes Blaine smile. Blaine lifts Liv's hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles then returns her hand to her knee. Liv looks out the window and smiles. This night is going to be good._

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Actually "Friend" Date**

To start, Blaine drove them to his local hangout, his favorite bar. Since he was regular there, he was able to score them a sit on the balcony. Just the two, drinking away their worries.

"A bar," Liv says, getting out of the car. "You brought me to a bar."

"This is only to the first spot, we have plenty of more places to go," Blaine says.

"Well, I think you were right," Liv says. "This is going to be an interesting night."

"Come on," Blaine says, linking his and Liv's hand.

Blaine and Liv walk into the bar. Blaine leads Liv up onto the balcony where they sit away from everyone on a really retro couch. Both sit very close to each. Blaine is sipping on whiskey while Liv is sipping on red wine. Blaine can tell Liv is still distracted. He takes Liv and his cups and puts them on the table. He then faces Liv.

"Listen to me, Olivia Moore, I know this might sound harsh, but you need to forget about Major and Peyton. Tonight is just about us having fun," Blaine says.

"Okay," Liv whisper, looking down.

"Hey," Blaine says, lifting Liv's chin up. "You don't have anything to worry about when you are with me. I know the things I've done in past will probably not help me but trust me, nothing will happen to you. I promise you."

"Your nice side is coming out again," Liv smiles.

"I know. Trust me when I say, it only comes out with you. I think there's only been one other person who has brought out my nice side, but that was so long ago."

"Who?"

"Uh- no one."

"Come on, Blaine, I've told you stuff that I haven't told anybody. Can't you at least do the same with me."

Blaine let's go of Liv's face and faces forward, placing his elbows on his knees. A few tears escape from his eyes. He quickly wipes them away, but they don't stop. The silently fall. He keeps wiping them away. Liv notices and gently leans her head on Blaine's shoulder.

"You know you can tell me anything," Liv says, gently place her hand on Blaine's knee.

"I know… I just haven't told anyone about this. It's been so long and he was the only one who cared."

"Who?"

"My grandfather. He was the only one who loved me and he's gone now. He has been for a while."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's in the past now. Let's just enjoy the night. Just the two of use, not worrying about anything else."

"I agree. Let's enjoy this night."

"That's my girl."

"Your girl?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I-"

Liv kisses Blaine on the lips. Blaine kisses back until Liv pulls away.

"What was that?"

"That was me kissing you."

"Oh."

"Like you said we have to enjoy the night. Besides I just wanted to see what it was like to kiss the Blaine DeBeers."

"Oh, really."

"Now I know what it's like kissing you."

"Did you enjoy it?"

Liv gives Blaine a peck on the lips.

"So, Mr. DeBeers," Liv says. "What's your answer to that?"

"I think you enjoyed it."

"Damn right I did," Liv says. "So tell, Mr. DeBeers, what's been happening your life?"

"Um, well, there's not much to tell," Blaine says. "I'm just kind of living life from day to day. Trying to figure what I really want to do with my life."

"That's not the Blaine DeBeers I remember," Liv says. "Something must have happened. I mean you started a brain dealing business. You were a brain dealer."

"Yeah, well that all changed," Blaine says, picking up his glass and chugging the rest of his whiskey. "Something, someone changed me. They helped me see the good."

"Your grandfather?"

"And you."

"What?" Liv says. "How did I help you? Up until recently we've been enemies. I really don't see how I could have helped you."

"Well, instead of using the fact that you're a zombie for evil like I did. You used it for good. I thought I should maybe follow in your footsteps so that's why I got out of the brain dealer business."

"How do all those zombies survive?"

"Someone else took over the brain business. So, no, there won't be a zombie apocalypse anytime soon."

"I'm glad to hear it but what are doing now that you're out of that business?"

"I have no idea. I've been trying to find a job for months but with no luck."

"Months?"

"Yeah, months. I got out of the game six months ago."

"And you never bothered to tell me."

"Sorry, I wanted to get a job and everything worked out before I told you but, of course, that's failed."

"Where are you living?"

"Shuffling from place to place."

"Well, once we're done with our date, you can stay with me. I do have an extra room… Or, of course, you could just sleep in my bed."

"That's an invitation."

"How about your order us some more drinks."

"Will do."

* * *

 **Updated Chapter 3!**

 **Look for Updated Chapter 4 soon.**

 **Thanks for Reading.**

 **WritingGurl202**


	4. Chapter 4

**izombie: Liv/Blaine Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is a prequel to my other story, Zombie Baby which is now finished. I suggest you read that story before you read this one. But then again you don't have to. Enjoy, this story. -WritingGurl202**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _So, Mr. DeBeers." Liv says. "Tell me how life has been for you."_

" _Um, there's not much to tell." Blaine says. "I just kind of live life from day to day."_

" _That's not the Blaine DeBeers I remember." Liv says. "Something must have happened. I mean you started a brain dealing business. You were a brain dealer."_

" _Yeah, well that all changed." Blaine says, chugging down his whiskey. "Something, someone changed me. They helped me see the good."_

" _Who was that?" Liv asks. "I would really like to meet the person who could change Blaine DeBeers."_

" _I guess you'll have to look into a mirror." Blaine says. "Because that person is you."_

" _What." Liv says._

" _You changed me." Blaine says. "You helped me see the good."_

" _I did." Liv says._

 _Blaine doesn't say anything. All he does is kiss Liv who kisses Blaine back._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: The Actually "Friend" Date Part 2**_

Liv and Blaine are in the same bar, sitting on the same retro couch, except this time, they've gone through about five drinks and a lot of shots. Now they're sitting very close together and well making out.

"Blaine." Liv says between kisses. "We need. We need."

"No." Blaine says.

"Blaine." Liv says breaking away from the kiss.

"What is it?" Blaine asks. "I don't know about you but I was really enjoying the making out. You know tongues down each others throats.

"I was just gonna say we need to stop." Liv says.

"I get it, you don't want to make out with Blaine DeBeers." Blaine says. "Don't worry, I understand."

"That's not what I was going to say." Liv says.

"You weren't." Blaine says. "What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say that we should go back to my place." Liv says. "It's more private there especially in the bed."

"Did you just invite me to stay the night and you know." Blaine says.

"I think I did." Liv says.

"Mhm." Blaine says. "I think I might need a little more convincing."

"I can help with that." Liv says.

"I hope you can." Blaine says.

Both Blaine and Liv smile. Liv then leans into Blaine's neck and leaves pecks up and down his neck. She finishes kissing down the starts back up and kisses all the way up to his ear.

"Does that convince you?" Liv asks in a whisper in his ear.

"Just a little more." Blaine says.

Liv kisses around Blaine's ear more.

"How bout now." Liv whispers in his ear.

"Oh, yeah." Blaine says. "Let's go to your place."

"That's what I thought." Liv says.

Blaine throws some money onto the table then grabs Liv's hand and walks out of the bar. When outside, Liv stops Blaine by pulling his hand.

"Wait." Liv says.

"What?" Blaine asks.

"How are we going to get back to my place?" Liv asks. "We're both drunk."

"Don't worry, I've got that handled." Blaine says.

Blaine leads Liv down the street where a limo is waiting for them. Blaine and Liv climb and the limo takes off.

"How'd you know that we would need a ride home?" Liv asks.

"Well, I originally planned on going to many places not just this one so I had this limo waiting for us but when we got to our third drink, I figured we weren't gonna make it to the other places so I just texted my guy." Blaine explains.

"I can't believe you just said that when we had like five drinks and a lot of killer shots." Liv says.

"I'm just good like that." Blaine says.

"Are you good with your lips on my lips?" Liv asks.

"Yes, I'm very good with that." Blaine says.

Blaine and Liv resume their kissing. They kiss all the way back to Liv's apartment. They kiss into Liv's apartment. And well, you know. _**(Insert your own scene, whatever.)**_

* * *

Liv and Blaine fall back onto Liv's bed. Both panting. Blaine rolls over onto his side and places his arm across Liv's body.

"So." Blaine says.

"That was amazing." Liv says.

"Thanks." Blaine says. "You weren't so bad yourself."

"Gee, thanks." Liv says.

"So it's now midnight." Blaine says. "You don't mind if I stay the night, do you."

"Of course not." Liv says. "Besides you have no car and you told your guy to go home."

"I could always call a taxi." Blaine says.

"You wouldn't want to do that." Liv says.

"I'd admit, I wouldn't want to do that." Blaine says. "You're too beautiful to leave."

"Why thank you." Liv says.

"You're welcome." Blaine says.

Liv sits up and wraps the blanket around her, she stands up and starts walking around the room. Blaine lays on the bed watching her.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asks.

"Looking for my bra and underwear." Liv says.

"Oh come on." Blaine says. "Just come to bed, worry about that in the morning. I'm getting cold without by my side."

"Fine." Liv says.

Liv rejoins Blaine in bed. Both of them lay down and cuddle next to each other.

"Ugh, I have work tomorrow." Liv says.

"I guess we should get some sleep." Blaine says.

"Yeah, I'm sure Ravi wouldn't mind if I was a few minutes later." Liv says.

"Good cause I'm gonna make you some breakfast." Blaine says.

"I'm going to keep you to that." Liv says.

"Get some sleep." Blaine says.

Liv falls asleep. Blaine lays there holding Liv close to him, thinking about what just happened. He just did it with Olivia Moore. One of his dreams came true. Finally. Blaine falls asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Chapter Four done.

Chapter Five should be up soon. I hope.

Again, thanks everyone for reading.

-WritingGurl202


	5. Chapter 5

**izombie: Liv/Blaine Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is a prequel to my other story, Zombie Baby which is now finished. I suggest you read that story before you read this one. But then again you don't have to. Enjoy, this story. -WritingGurl202**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Liv rejoins Blaine in bed. Both of them lay down and cuddle next to each other._

" _Ugh, I have work tomorrow." Liv says._

" _I guess we should get some sleep." Blaine says._

" _Yeah, I'm sure Ravi wouldn't mind if I was a few minutes later." Liv says._

" _Good cause I'm gonna make you some breakfast." Blaine says._

" _I'm going to keep you to that." Liv says._

" _Get some sleep." Blaine says._

 _Liv falls asleep. Blaine lays there holding Liv close to him, thinking about what just happened. He just did it with Olivia Moore. One of his dreams came true. Finally. Blaine falls asleep with a smile on his face._

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Morning After The Friend Date**

Liv is standing in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. She's also wearing Blaine's shirt. Blaine is still sleeping. Liv decided before she went to work, she would cook him breakfast. Of course, after a night of drinking, she has a hangover. She's sure Blaine will have one too. She places the scrambled eggs and brains onto the tray and carries it to the bedroom where, of course, Blaine is sleeping. She places the tray on the bedside table and gently lays on Blaine since he's laying on his stomach.

"Blaine." Liv whispers.

"Mhm." Blaine mumbles.

Blaine stirs but doesn't wake up. Liv kisses Blaine's shoulder then up his neck, ending at his cheek. After Liv pulls away, Blaine opens his eyes.

"Morning." Liv says.

"Morning." Blaine says.

"I brought you some breakfast." Liv says.

"Oh, really." Blaine says.

"Yeah." Liv says. "I thought you could use some, I'm sure you have a killer hangover."

"Not as bad as yours." Blaine says. "But yes, I do have a hangover."

Liv rolls off of Blaine, and lays next to him. Blaine places her arm across Liv and pulls her closer.

"Is that my shirt?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah." Liv says. "Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Blaine says.

Blaine nuzzles his head into Liv's neck. She can feel him pecking her neck with his lips.

"Blaine. Blaine." Liv says.

"Yeah." Blaine says not taking his head away from Liv's neck.

"I can't do this now." Liv says. "I've got to be at work in ten minutes. I can only be a little late."

"Aren't you enjoying your time here?" Blaine asks.

"Of course I am but if I leave now the sooner I can come back here and be with you." Liv says.

"Well, when you put it like that. I'd say you better get off to work." Blaine says.

"Alright." Liv says.

Liv gets off the bed and heads into the bathroom.

"Hey!" Blaine yells. "You don't mind if I keep some clothes here, do you."

"Of course not!" Liv yells from the bathroom. "I think it's a good idea."

"Good!" Blaine yells. "I'll do that while you're at work and go get my car."

Liv walks out of the bathroom. "How are you going to get back in? You don't have a key."

"Don't you have a spare." Blaine says.

"Yes." Liv says.

"Let me have the spare." Blaine says.

"Alright, I'll get it for you when I leave." Liv says.

"Alright." Blaine says.

Liv walks back into the bathroom.

"Hey!" Blaine yells, sitting up in the bed. "I need my shirt back!"

Blaine's shirt hits him in the face.

"Thank you!" Blaine yells.

* * *

 **Chapter Five done!**

 **This coming up week is going to be very busy for me because I have two more assignments to write for one of my classes then I'm done with school. So I will try and get Chapter Six up as soon as possible.**

 **Again, Thanks y'all for reading.**

 **-WritingGurl202**


	6. Chapter 6

**izombie: Liv/Blaine Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is a prequel to my other story, Zombie Baby which is now finished. I suggest you read that story before you read this one. But then again you don't have to. Enjoy, this story.**

 **-WritingGurl202**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Liv walks out of the bathroom. "How are you going to get back in? You don't have a key."_

" _Don't you have a spare." Blaine says._

" _Yes." Liv says._

" _Let me have the spare." Blaine says._

" _Alright, I'll get it for you when I leave." Liv says._

" _Alright." Blaine says._

 _Liv walks back into the bathroom._

" _Hey!" Blaine yells, sitting up in the bed. "I need my shirt back!"_

 _Blaine's shirt hits him in the face._

" _Thank you!" Blaine yells._

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Good Work Day**

Liv and Blaine are walking towards the front door of Liv's apartment. Liv's about to open the door when Blaine pulls Liv's arm, turns her towards him, and kisses her.

"Blaine." Liv says in between kiss. "I have to go."

"Just a few more minutes." Blaine says.

"We discussed this." Liv says. "The sooner I leave, the sooner I can back here. To you."

"I know." Blaine says.

"I got to go." Liv says.

Liv kisses Blaine.

"So do you." Liv adds.

"I know." Blaine says.

"I'll be done at five." Liv says. "Maybe a little earlier, if I'm lucky."

"What about lunch?" Blaine asks.

"What about it." Liv says.

"Would you mind if I stopped by?" Blaine asks.

"I wouldn't mind that." Liv says.

"Alright, then I'll see you at lunch." Blaine says.

"Bye." Liv says.

"Bye." Blaine says.

Liv and Blaine kiss one last time before both of them walk out the door. Liv goes to her car and Blaine gets into his personal limo.

######################

Liv walks into the morgue, with a smile on her face. Ravi is working on a body, he notices Liv's smile.

"What happened to you?" Ravi asks.

"Why would you ask that?" Liv asks.

"Because yesterday you were sad and depressed and now you're extremely happy so what happened between then and now." Ravi says.

"Oh, nothing." Liv says. "I just had a date last night that extended to this morning."

"A date." Ravi says. "With whom?"

"Oh, no one." Liv says.

"What is it Blaine?" Ravi asks.

"How did you know that." Liv says.

"I may be friends with him on facebook." Ravi says.

"Whoa, hold up." Liv says. "You're friends with Blaine on facebook."

"Yeah." Ravi says. "He posted a picture of you two, drinking heavily."

"Oh, yeah." Liv says. "I forgot we took that picture so many other things happened."

"I'm sure." Ravi says.

"Speaking of Blaine." Liv says.

"You two have another date tonight." Ravi says.

"Yes but that's not what I wanted to tell you." Liv says. "Blaine is stopping by during lunch."

"Oh yay." Ravi says.

"Oh come on, I doubt you'll be here." Liv says.

"Nope, I have to run some errands." Ravi says.

"Good." Liv says.

"Oh, what don't want me around." Ravi says.

"No, it's just." Liv says.

"Liv, I get it." Ravi says. "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be gone before he even gets here."

"Thank you." Liv says.

"You're welcome." Ravi says. "Now get to work or I'll change my mind."

"Don't worry, I'm getting to it." Liv says.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%

Lunch Time. Liv is sitting on the couch in the little kitchen area, reading a magazine. She doesn't hear Blaine enter. However he does see her, he walks over to the couch and walks past her and sits on the couch with Liv watching.

"Hey." Blaine says.

"Hey." Liv says.

"Whatcha reading?" Blaine asks.

"Just a magazine." Liv says.

"What magazine?" Blaine asks.

"Oh, nothing you'd be interested in." Liv says.

"Come on, let me see." Blaine says.

Blaine takes the magazine from Liv and looks at what Liv was reading. Blaine is shocked at what he sees, _How To Tell You're Pregnant._ He stares at the magazine then Liv. Liv is no longer sitting there instead she is over by the slab, looking at the body on it. Blaine walks over to her, standing close behind so close Liv is able to feel his breath on her neck.

"Why are you reading this?" Blaine asks in a whisper.

"I just. I don't know." Liv whispers.

"Do you think you're some how pregnant?" Blaine asks.

"We didn't use protection." Liv says.

"That doesn't mean you're going to get pregnant, we did it one time." Blaine says.

"I know, I just. I don't know." Liv says.

"Hey." Blaine says, turning Liv around.

"I'm sorry." Liv says avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"What are you sorry about?" Blaine asks.

"You were looking forward to coming here for lunch and I ruined it." Liv says.

"Hey, it's alright." Blaine says.

"No, I ruined it." Liv says.

"Listen to me, you didn't ruin anything. Ok, besides I can't stay for very long." Blaine says.

"Why not?" Liv asks.

"Well, I have a surprise planned for you. At your apartment." Blaine says.

"At my apartment." Liv says.

"Yes, don't come home till eight." Blaine says.

"What am I suppose to do for three hours." Liv says.

"Go shopping, buy a nice dress. Do whatever just be home by eight." Blaine says.

"Alright, I'll be home by eight and yes, I'll go by a new dress." Liv says.

"Good. I've got to go." Blaine says.

"Bye." Liv says.

Blaine and Liv kiss then Blaine starts walking away.

"Blaine, wait." Liv says.

Blaine stops and turns around.

"Yeah." Blaine says.

"Did you get your car and some clothes?" Liv asks.

"Yes. Don't worry." Blaine says.

"Alright, I love you." Liv says.

"I love you too." Blaine says.

Blaine leaves. Liv is left alone, smiling. Tonight is going to be a good night.

* * *

 **Chapter Six done!**

 **Thanks for reading. I'll be uploading chapter eight soon. I haven't decided how long this story will be yet. I'm just writing and uploading.**

 **-WritingGurl202**


	7. Chapter 7

**izombie: Liv/Blaine Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is a prequel to my other story, Zombie Baby which is now finished. I suggest you read that story before you read this one. But then again you don't have to. Enjoy, this story.**

 **-WritingGurl202**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Alright, I'll be home by eight and yes, I'll go by a new dress." Liv says._

" _Good. I've got to go." Blaine says._

" _Bye." Liv says._

 _Blaine and Liv kiss then Blaine starts walking away._

" _Blaine, wait." Liv says._

 _Blaine stops and turns around._

" _Yeah." Blaine says._

" _Did you get your car and some clothes?" Liv asks._

" _Yes. Don't worry." Blaine says._

" _Alright, I love you." Liv says._

" _I love you too." Blaine says._

 _Blaine leaves. Liv is left alone, smiling. Tonight is going to be a good night._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Eight**

Blaine is standing near the door, it's almost eight o'clock. He's nervous. He holds a bogue of roses in his hand. Exactly at eight, Liv walks through the door but avoids eye contact with Blaine. Blaine noticing Liv seems troubled walks over to her.

"Liv." Blaine says.

Liv doesn't answer Blaine. He places his free hand under her chin and forces her to look at him. Blaine sees tear stains down Liv's face, she's been crying for a while. Hit with panic, Blaine drops the roses and cups Liv's face.

"What happened?" Blaine asks.

"I'm sorry." Liv says.

"What? Why are you sorry?" Blaine asks.

"Because I ruined a perfect night." Liv says.

"Liv, I don't understand." Blaine says.

Liv undos her coat, revealing the new lace dress she bought which just happens to be covered in what looks like puke.

"What happened to your dress?" Blaine asks.

"I threw up on it." Liv says.

"You threw up on your dress. Are you feeling alright?" Blaine asks.

"Not really." Liv says.

"Well, forget the date. Go get into the shower and I'll bring you some fresh clothes." Blaine says.

"Alright. Thank you." Liv says. "Sorry I ruined our date."

"Don't be sorry." Blaine says.

Liv gives a weak smile then walks into the bathroom. Blaine picks up the roses and places them on the candle light table. He then walks into the bedroom, grabs one of his rare t-shirts which is be oversized on Liv and brings it into the bathroom where he places it on the counter. He then walks back into the bedroom where he falls asleep.

# # # # # # # # # # # # #

Three a.m. That's the time Blaine sees when he wakes up after hearing a puking sound. He sees the bathroom light on through the crack in the door, he also hears puking sounds coming from the bathroom and puts two and two together. He gets off the bed and walks into the bathroom where he sees Liv leaning against the wall.

"You ok?" Blaine asks.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes." Liv says.

Blaine walks over to Liv and sits next to her best he can. He gently moves some hair out of Liv's face.

"What's going on?" Blaine asks.

"An upset stomach." Liv says quietly. "I have been able to keep anything down."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Blaine asks.

"Blaine." Liv says, taking his hand. "I'll be fine, it's probably just a stomach bug. Go back to bed, I'll join you in a few minutes."

"I'm not leaving without you." Blaine says.

"Blaine, just go." Liv says.

"No." Blaine says.

"Oh, you're so stubborn." Liv says.

"I know." Blaine says.

"Alright." Liv whispers. "Let's go."

Blaine carefully helps Liv up then they both walk back into the bedroom. Blaine helps Liv gently lay onto the bed. He gently lays next to her.

"Go to sleep." Blaine says.

"I will in a few minutes." Liv says.

"Would you like me to rub your stomach?" Blaine says.

"Would you mind." Liv says.

"Of course not." Blaine says.

Blaine pulls Liv's shirt above her stomach and carefully and slowly rubs his hand in circles on her stomach. After about fifteen minutes, Blaine can hear Liv lightly snoring. Blaine eventually falls asleep with his hand on Liv's stomach.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven done!**

 **I will be uploading Chapter Eight soon. Again, thanks for reading.**

 **-WritingGurl202**


	8. Chapter 8

**izombie: Liv/Blaine Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is a prequel to my other story, Zombie Baby which is now finished. I suggest you read that story before you read this one. But then again you don't have to. Enjoy, this story.**

 **-WritingGurl202**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Blaine carefully helps Liv up then they both walk back into the bedroom. Blaine helps Liv gently lay onto the bed. He gently lays next to her._

" _Go to sleep." Blaine says._

" _I will in a few minutes." Liv says._

" _Would you like me to rub your stomach?" Blaine says._

" _Would you mind." Liv says._

" _Of course not." Blaine says._

 _Blaine pulls Liv's shirt above her stomach and carefully and slowly rubs his hand in circles on her stomach. After about fifteen minutes, Blaine can hear Liv lightly snoring. Blaine eventually falls asleep with his hand on Liv's stomach._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: What Happened**

Liv blinks her eyes open, everything is blurry. All she sees is bright lights. She hears machines beeping. She can feel someone holding her hand. She tries to say something but her throat is completely dry. Instead she squeezes the hand in which hers resides in.

"Liv." A familiar voice whispers.

Liv nods. She feels a hand on her face, now she's able to open her eyes without blurriness. She's looking directly at Blaine, she can tell he's been crying. She lifts her hand and wipes away the tears.

"Why are you crying?" Liv asks.

"Because of you." Blaine says.

"Why? What happened?" Liv asks.

"You've been unconscious for three days." Blaine says.

"What." Liv says.

"Three days ago, I woke up you were still sleeping so I made you some breakfast then I went to wake you up, you didn't wake up, and then I saw blood so I called 911 and here you are." Blaine explains.

"Why. Why was I bleeding?" Liv asks.

"Early miscarriage." Blaine says.

"What." Liv says. "Early miscarriage that only happens when you're pregnant. I wasn't pregnant."

"Liv, honey, you were pregnant. The reason why it's an early miscarriage because we conceived days ago."

"So I was pregnant." Liv says.

"Yes." Blaine says.

"We were going to have a baby." Liv says.

"Yeah." Blaine says.

"And now we're not." Liv says.

"No." Blaine whispers.

Liv doesn't say anything, she just starts crying. Blaine holds Liv until she falls asleep again. Blaine lays Liv down then leaves.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#

Blaine walks in the morgue, Ravi is going over a body. Ravi notices Blaine and stops what he's doing.

"How's Liv? Did she wake up?" Ravi asks.

"She woke up, I told her the news she didn't take it well." Blaine says.

"I'm sure." Ravi says. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine." Blaine says. "I'm fine."

"Just fine." Ravi says.

"Do you have any brains, I'm Liv will be very hungry and it's probably best to get some brains in her soon." Blaine says.

"Yeah, there's some in the fridge, help yourself." Ravi says.

"Thanks." Blaine says.

Blaine goes over to fridge and pulls out a few containers containing brains. He puts the in some coolers.

"Thanks, man." Blaine says.

"No problem." Ravi says. "Tell Liv I said get better."

"I will." Blaine says.

Blaine leaves and drives back to the hospital. Once he gets to the hospital parking garage, he sits there. He hasn't really thought about what's happened. Three days ago, he found Liv in the bed bleeding only to find out that it was an early miscarriage. Liv was pregnant with his child, they lost their baby only days after conceiving it. Blaine hits the steering wheel with his fists, hard then he starts sobbing. Why did this happen to him? Them. Why did it have to happen to them? Why did they have to lose their baby? Why? Why?

* * *

 **Chapter Eight done!**

 **Chapter Nine should be up soon. Thanks y'all for reading & everything. I couldn't do this without y'all.**

 **-WritingGurl202**


	9. Chapter 9

i **zombie: Liv/Blaine Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is a prequel to my other story, Zombie Baby which is now finished. I suggest you read that story before you read this one. But then again you don't have to. Enjoy, this story.**

 **-WritingGurl202**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Liv, honey, you were pregnant. The reason why it's an early miscarriage because we conceived days ago."_

" _So I was pregnant." Liv says._

" _Yes." Blaine says._

" _We were going to have a baby." Liv says._

" _Yeah." Blaine says._

" _And now we're not." Liv says._

" _No." Blaine whispers._

 _##########################_

 _Blaine leaves and drives back to the hospital. Once he gets to the hospital parking garage, he sits there. He hasn't really thought about what's happened. Three days ago, he found Liv in the bed bleeding only to find out that it was an early miscarriage. Liv was pregnant with his child, they lost their baby only days after conceiving it. Blaine hits the steering wheel with his fists, hard then he starts sobbing. Why did this happen to him? Them. Why did it have to happen to them? Why did they have to lose their baby? Why? Why?_

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Coming to Terms**

Blaine sits in a bar, on his fifth drink. It's been two weeks since the miscarriage and one since Liv left the hospital. They haven't talked since she was discharged. Both agreed they were moving too fast. Besides Blaine was a real jerk. There's no denying it, he only stayed for at most an hour. Liv was a wreck and he wasn't making it any better. After making sure, Liv was home and in bed, he grabbed all the stuff he brought and left. He hadn't tried to call or text her. They both need their space and time. A way to grieve, this was his way of grieving by drinking himself silly.

"Excuse me, are you Blaine?" A man asks.

"Yeah." Blaine says. "What can I do for you? Brother."

"My name is Major." The man says.

"Major, her ex. fiance, the one who got her best friend pregnant. The one who hurt Liv." Blaine says.

"Not as much as you." Major says.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asks.

"Liv hasn't left her apartment in a week, all she does is cry all the time about you and the baby." Major says.

"She's sad, she lost her child." Blaine says.

"Is that all you can say." Major says.

"What do you want?" Blaine asks.

"Go to her." Major says. "Go to Liv, she needs. And as much as you don't want to say it, you need her too."

Major leaves, leaving a shocked Blaine. Blaine throws some money onto the counter then leaves. He drives to Liv's apartment. He stops at a stop light a few blocks before. When the light turns green, he starts driving straight. He's in the middle of the intersection when a car comes out of nowhere and hits him straight on. He's instantly knocked unconscious. Bleeding from the head and stomach where a piece of glass is.

#################

Liv is sitting in her dark apartment. She's on the couch, not crying. However she has tear stains on her face. She hasn't left in a week. She doesn't want to see anyone…. Liv hears footsteps, she doesn't make a move. Ravi sits on the coffee table in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Liv asks.

"I have something to tell you." Ravi says.

"Tell me." Liv says.

"A body was brought into the morgue not to long ago." Ravi says.

"Oh." Liv says.

"The body belongs to Blaine DeBeers." Ravi says.

"No." Liv says.

Liv starts sobbing. Ravi stands up and pulls her up.

"Come on, I'm taking you to him." Ravi says.

Ravi and Liv leave her apartment. Making their way to the morgue, Liv crying the entire time. She can't lose Blaine, she just lost their baby. She can't lose him too. It would break her heart even more.

* * *

 **Chapter nine done!**

 **Chapter Ten should be up soon. Thanks y'all for reading.**

 **-WritingGurl202**


	10. Chapter 10

**Liv/Blaine Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is a prequel to my other story, Zombie Baby which is now finished. I suggest you read that story before you read this one. But then again you don't have to. Enjoy, this story.**

 **-WritingGurl202**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"A body was brought into the morgue not to long ago." Ravi says._

 _"Oh." Liv says._

 _"The body belongs to Blaine DeBeers." Ravi says._

 _"No." Liv says._

 _Liv starts sobbing. Ravi stands up and pulls her up._

 _"Come on, I'm taking you to him." Ravi says._

 _Ravi and Liv leave her apartment. Making their way to the morgue, Liv crying the entire time. She can't lose Blaine, she just lost their baby. She can't lose him too. It would break her heart even more._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: Sweet Moments**

Liv is looking at a body on a slab in the morgue. She's crying while holding the hand that belongs to the body.

"Stop crying." The voice belonging to the body says.

"Stop looking like you're dead." Liv says.

The body, well Blaine, sits up. He isn't wearing a shirt, he has a bandage over where the glass cut him. There's also a bandage across his head. He takes both is of Liv's hand and kisses the knuckles.

"I'm ok." Blaine says.

"You almost died because of me." Liv says.

"Hey, listen to me." Blaine says, cupping Liv's face. "You aren't to blame for this, ok. You aren't to blame for anything of this."

"How could you be sure." Liv says. "The reason why you were hurt was because you coming to see me. The reason why you were coming to see me was because Major went to see you to tell you I was miserable about you and the miscarriage."

"Stop." Blaine says. "You don't need this, don't worry about me. I just need you to get better."

"Me, why do you need me to get better?" Liv asks.

"You are the one who was unconscious for three days then you had to hear about losing the baby." Blaine says.

"I had my appointment yesterday." Liv says.

"Did you go?" Blaine asks.

"Yes, that's the only place I've been the past week." Liv says.

"What did the doctor say?" Blaine asks.

"I'm fine." Liv says.

"About mentally?" Blaine says.

"Not so fine." Liv says.

Liv starts silently crying. Blaine gets off the slab and hugs her, tight. Liv cries into his shoulder. Blaine suddenly winces at the pain in his stomach. He quickly falls to the ground. Liv kneels next to him.

"Are you ok?" Liv asks.

"I just need to." Blaine says. "Ow!"

"Blaine, relax." Liv says. "Put your head on my shoulder."

Blaine leans his head on Liv's shoulder. He slowly takes even breaths. He also clutching his stomach where the piece of glass was stuck.

"You really should go to the hospital." Liv says.

"I'm fine." Blaine says.

"I beg to differ." Liv says.

"I just need to relax, get some sleep." Blaine says. "You already gave me stitches."

"Would you like me to take you home?" Liv asks.

"My place is too far away. I'll just call my guy." Blaine says.

"I didn't mean your place." Liv says. "I meant mine."

"Why would you bring me to your house?" Blaine asks.

"Because I'm going to take care of you." Liv says.

"You're going to take care of me." Blaine says. "After all I put you through."

"I love you." Liv says. "I'm going to take care of my boyfriend. Of course, if you want me to."

"Yes, of course, I want my girlfriend to talk care of me." Blaine says.

Liv smiles and so does Blaine. They share a kiss then Liv helps Blaine and they walk out of the morgue.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Ten!**

 **Happy end… To this chapter. There are still more chapters to come. Thanks for reading.**

 **-WritingGurl202**


	11. Chapter 11

**izombie: Liv/Blaine Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is a prequel to my other story, Zombie Baby which is now finished. I suggest you read that story before you read this one. But then again you don't have to. Enjoy, this story.**

 **-WritingGurl202**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _My place is too far away. I'll just call my guy." Blaine says._

" _I didn't mean your place." Liv says. "I meant mine."_

" _Why would you bring me to your house?" Blaine asks._

" _Because I'm going to take care of you." Liv says._

" _You're going to take care of me." Blaine says. "After all I put you through."_

" _I love you." Liv says. "I'm going to take care of my boyfriend. Of course, if you want me to."_

" _Yes, of course, I want my girlfriend to talk care of me." Blaine says._

 _Liv smiles and so does Blaine. They share a kiss then Liv helps Blaine and they walk out of the morgue._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: Home Care**

Blaine is laying, on his stomach, in Liv's bed. Liv is sitting on the bed next to him, reading. For the past couple days he's been mostly sleeping. In the few times he's been up, Liv is always sitting next to him.

"Hey, Liv." Blaine whispers.

"Yeah." Liv says.

"Would you mind giving me a back massage?" Blaine asks.

"Of course." Liv says.

Liv puts the book down and gently climbs onto Blaine's back and starts massaging it.

"Does that feel better?" Liv asks.

"Yeah." Blaine says.

"Do you think tomorrow you'll be able to go back to work?" Liv asks.

"Yeah, it's been a couple of days, and I'm feeling a lot better. I don't see why not." Blaine says.

"I'm happy you're here." Liv says.

"Me too." Blaine says.

"Do you ever see us married and having kids?" Liv suddenly asks.

"What." Blaine says.

Blaine pushes Liv off of him, rolls over, and sits up.

"Do you think we'll get married and have more kids?" Liv asks.

"Well, um." Blaine says. "I don't know."

"Oh, nevermind." Liv says. "Forget I mentioned it."

Liv starts to get off but Blaine pulls her back. He pulls her onto her lap and cups her face.

"Liv, I want to get married and have kids with you." Blaine says. "But it's just too soon. We just lost our baby, I'm not over it and I know you're not over it. Let's give it a few months before we do anything involving marriage and kids."

"You're right." Liv says.

"I love you." Blaine says.

"I love you too." Liv says.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven done!**

 **Chapter Twelve should be up soon. Thanks y'all for reading.**

 **-WritingGurl202**


	12. Chapter 12

i **zombie: Liv/Blaine Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is a prequel to my other story, Zombie Baby which is now finished. I suggest you read that story before you read this one. But then again you don't have to. Enjoy, this story.**

 **-WritingGurl202**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _"Oh, nevermind." Liv says. "Forget I mentioned it."_

 _Liv starts to get off but Blaine pulls her back. He pulls her onto her lap and cups her face._

 _"Liv, I want to get married and have kids with you." Blaine says. "But it's just too soon. We just lost our baby, I'm not over it and I know you're not over it. Let's give it a few months before we do anything involving marriage and kids."_

 _"You're right." Liv says._

 _"I love you." Blaine says._

 _"I love you too." Liv says._

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Three Month Anniversary**

Blaine and Liv are sitting on the beach in Hawaii. Yes, Hawaii. Blaine took Liv to Hawaii, one, to get her mind off of the loss of their baby which she is still grieving about, and two, for their official three month anniversary. Boy, did he surprise Liv. At first, she was nervous about how pale they were but once she got here, she forgot everything.

"Hey, Blaine." Liv says.

"Yes." Blaine says.

"You still haven't told me where we're going to dinner tonight." Liv says. "I kinda want to know."

"All you have to know is that it's a surprise." Blaine says.

"You've been full of surprises." Liv says.

"And I'm just going to keep being full of surprises." Blaine says.

#########################

LATER THAT NIGHT….

Liv and Blaine are laying in their bed, the blankets covering them, both of them naked. Blaine has is arm around Liv's shoulder.

"That was amazing." Blaine says.

"I missed that." Liv says.

"Me too." Blaine says.

"Don't we have to get to dinner." Liv says.

Blaine looks at the clock on the nightside table. "We missed our reservations." Blaine says.

"I guess we get to spend all night here." Liv says, kissing Blaine's neck.

"Happy three months, baby." Blaine says.

"Happy three months." Liv says.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve done!**

 **Short Chapter but better than nothing. Chapter Thirteen will be up soon. Thanks y'all for reading.**

 **-WritingGurl202**


	13. Chapter 13

**izombie: Liv/Blaine Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is a prequel to my other story, Zombie Baby which is now finished. I suggest you read that story before you read this one. But then again you don't have to. Enjoy, this story.**

 **-WritingGurl202**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _Liv and Blaine are laying in their bed, the blankets covering them, both of them naked. Blaine has his arm around Liv's shoulder._

" _That was amazing," Blaine says._

" _I missed that," Liv says._

" _Me too," Blaine says._

" _Don't we have to get to dinner," Liv says._

 _Blaine looks at the clock on the nightside table. "We missed our reservations," Blaine says._

" _I guess we get to spend all night here," Liv says, kissing Blaine's neck._

" _Happy three months, baby," Blaine says._

" _Happy three months," Liv says._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Vacation**

Blaine and Liv are still in Hawaii, enjoying their vacation. Currently, Blaine is out picking up some things that he wouldn't tell Liv were. Liv is sitting on the bed, reading a book, with the tv on in the background. Blaine comes in carrying some bags. Liv looks up from her book.

"Hi," Liv says.

"Hey," Blaine says.

"What are those?" Liv asks.

"Just a few things I thought we could give to friends and family back home," Blaine says.

"And you couldn't tell me that you were going to pick that stuff up. I could have gone with you." Liv says.

"Well, these were an after thought, I went out and got something for you," Blaine says.

"Oh, really," Liv says getting off the bed.

"Yes," Blaine says, putting the bags.

"What did you, my wonderful boyfriend, get me?" Liv asks.

Blaine takes a long velvet box of out a small bag and hangs it to Liv.

"Open it," Blaine says.

Liv opens the box and gasps when she sees what's inside. A beautiful charm bracelet with a few charms on them.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asks.

"I love it," Liv says.

"I thought you would," Blaine says. "Want me to explain what the charms mean?"

"Yes," Liv says.

"Well, this one," Blaine says pointing to a boat charm. "Represents the first time we met. And this one," pointing to a charm shaped like a martini. "Represents our first date. And then this one."

Blaine stops talking and looks at the last charm. It's a birthstone charm, a ruby. For the month of July, the month their baby would have been born. Blaine just stares at it then starts crying. Liv wraps him in her arms.

"It's ok," Liv says. "It's ok."

"I just wish, we could have had a chance with this baby." Blaine sobs.

"Blaine, losing this baby has brought us closer," Liv says. "Yes, I wish we had a chance with this baby but we didn't. We do have each other."

"Yes," Blaine says. "We have each other,"

* * *

 **Short but sweet chapter.**

 **I promise you all that this story is not finished yet. And no, I'm abandoning the story.**

 **-WritingGurl202**


	14. Chapter 14

**izombie: Liv/Blaine Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is a prequel to my other story, Zombie Baby which is now finished. I suggest you read that story before you read this one. But then again you don't have to. Enjoy, this story.**

 **-WritingGurl202**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Well, this one," Blaine says pointing to a boat charm. "Represents the first time we met. And this one," pointing to a charm shaped like a martini. "Represents our first date. And then this one."_

 _Blaine stops talking and looks at the last charm. It's a birthstone charm, a ruby. For the month of July, the month their baby would have been born. Blaine just stares at it then starts crying. Liv wraps him in her arms._

" _It's ok," Liv says. "It's ok."_

" _I just wish, we could have had a chance with this baby." Blaine sobs._

" _Blaine, losing this baby has brought us closer," Liv says. "Yes, I wish we had a chance with this baby but we didn't. We do have each other."_

" _Yes," Blaine says. "We have each other."_

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Back To Normal**

Liv and Blaine returned back home a few days after the gifts they got. Liv is sitting in her apartment on the couch, she has another week and a half off, so she decided to spend it in at home, in the comfort of her home. Blaine is sleeping, also on the couch, with his head in Liv's lap. Liv is watching tv and rubbing her hand through Blaine's hair. Her phone starts ringing, she quickly picks it up, not wanting to disturb Blaine.

"Hello." Liv says.

"Hi, Liv, honey, it's me." Eva, Liv's mother, says.

"Hi, mom."

"How are you and Blaine doing?"

"Fine, Blaine is currently sleeping. I think he's been wearing himself out by crying every night."

"Still not taking it well."

"No. But I managed to get him to take a nap."

"That's good, he really needs sleep."

"I know."

"So, Liv, honey, I was thinking about stopping by later and dropping off your favorite dessert."

"I don't mind but just out of curiousity why."

"Well, you always want your favorite dessert when it's that time of the month."

"That time of the month."

"You know, Liv, your period. Remember the doctor said it should be coming back it's been almost five months."

"Mom, I've got to go. I'll call you later."

"Alright, bye."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! There you go, the long awaited chapter 14. I know I haven't been updating recently, but I've been very busy with life and writing my other stories. I will probably post on Tuesdays from now on. Thanks for reading. -WritingGurl202**


	15. Chapter 15

**izombie: Liv/Blaine Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is a prequel to my other story, Zombie Baby which is now finished. I suggest you read that story before you read this one. But then again you don't have to. Enjoy, this story.**

 **-WritingGurl202**

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _So, Liv, honey, I was thinking about stopping by later and dropping off your favorite dessert."_

" _I don't mind but just out of curiosity why."_

" _Well, you always want your favorite dessert when it's that time of the month."_

" _That time of the month."_

" _You know, Liv, your period. Remember the doctor said it should be coming back it's been almost five months."_

" _Mom, I've got to go. I'll call you later."_

" _Alright, bye."_

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: Am I?**

Liv hangs up the phone and places it on the coffee table in front of her. She carefully gets up off the couch, lifting Blaine's head with her. She places a pillow where she previously sat then places Blaine's head on it. She then walks into her bedroom and over to the floor length mirror, she turns to the side, lifts up her shirt, and looks at her stomach.

"It can't be," Liv whispers.

Liv slides her hand over her stomach, she notices a little bulge. She can't be. She can't be pregnant, again. There's no possible way. But all the signs point to being pregnant. The weird cravings, no period, her stomach bulging. How is Blaine going to take the news? He's not even over losing their other child. How is he going to feel about another one? He cries all night about not having a chance with their first. What if she is pregnant and she loses this baby too? How would Blaine cope? Liv continues to stare at her stomach in the mirror, she also continues to slide her hand up and down her stomach. She doesn't notice the other figure in the mirror.

"I can't be." Liv whispers.

"You can't be what?" Blaine asks, walking over to Liv.

"Blaine," Liv says, turning around and pulling her shirt down. "I didn't see you there. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Blaine says. "What's going on? Why were you looking at your stomach? And rubbing your hand over it?"

"Blaine," Liv says.

"What?" Blaine asks, moving to stand in front of Liv and taking both her hands. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know," Liv whispers.

"So tell me," Blaine says.

Liv takes her hands out of Blaine's, turns to the side, and lifts her shirt up.

"Look in the mirror, at my stomach," Liv says.

Blaine looks into the mirror but doesn't notice anything.

"What am I suppose to be looking at?" Blaine asks.

"My stomach… It's bigger." Liv says.

Blaine looks at Liv's stomach and notices the bulge. He faces goes very, very pale. He quickly sits on the end of the bed. Liv walks over to and kneels in front of him between his legs. She wraps his arms around.

"Blaine," Liv says.

"Do you think?" Blaine asks.

"Do I think I'm pregnant? Maybe." Liv says.

"But we just lost and now this," Blaine says.

"I know, I know but Blaine, what if I am pregnant?"

"I think that's the best news I've heard in awhile."

"Really?"

"Yes, I love you and if you are pregnant, I'll love our baby too."

"I guess I should take a pregnancy test."

"So you really think you are pregnant again."

"Yeah, think about it. I've been craving weird food, I haven't had my period in at least two months, and my stomach is getting bigger."

"All the signs of being pregnant."

"What if I am pregnant?"

"Like I said it's the best news. We'll make great parents."

"Oh, you think so."

"I know so."

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen done! What do you think? Will Liv and Blaine make great parents? Well, I see you all next Tuesday. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. -WritingGurl202**


	16. Chapter 16

**izombie: Liv/Blaine Fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. This is a prequel to my other story, Zombie Baby which is now finished. I suggest you read that story before you read this one. But then again you don't have to. Enjoy, this story.**

 **-WritingGurl202**

* * *

 _Previously:_

"What if I am pregnant?"

"Like I said it's the best news. We'll make great parents."

"Oh you think so."

"I know so."

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen: The Final Chapter**

Liv is standing in an aisle of an a pharmacy, looking at all the different pregnancy test. She can't believe she's here doing this, getting a pregnancy test. Blaine comes walking into the aisle carrying a grocery basket.

"Alright, I've got everything you wanted," Blaine says. "Are you all set?"

"No," Liv whispers.

"Hey," Blaine says, placing his hand on Liv's back. "Everything is going to be ok."

"What if I am pregnant?"

"Then everything will be ok."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, everything will be ok. I promise you."

"Alright."

"So are you gonna pick one?"

Liv grabs a couple of boxes of different pregnancy tests and places them into the basket.

"Alright, let's go," Liv says.

Liv and Blaine walk out of the aisle and to checkout.

####################

It's been a few hours since Liv and Blaine went shopping. Currently, Blaine is out and Liv is in her bathroom, staring at the five boxes of pregnancy tests. She doesn't want to take them, but she knows she has to. That's the only way she will find out if she's pregnant even though she already knows she is. Liv opens the pregnancy test box….

 _ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES LATER_

Liv is sitting on the toilet, the pregnancy tests are on the counter next to her. She took all five tests and all five came back positive. Postive. Postive. Postive. Postive. Postive. She, Olivia Moore, is pregnant. Pregnant with Blaine DeBeers' baby. Well this is definitely not the end of the world but to think, this all started because of a weak moment and Blaine was just there to catch her….

* * *

 **Well, the prequel is finally finished which means I can start on the sequel now. I would like to thank everyone for reading and for the positive feedback. I promise the sequel will be up soon. Thanks everyone for everything.**

 **-WritingGurl202**


End file.
